


promise me you’ll never leave my side.

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, if yall wonderin why strife is so emotional you’re just gonna have to Infer, this is for an au i do believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: You can drag me through hell, if it meant I could hold your hand.just a cute lil au snippetEDIT: i really wish ao3 would save my goddamn fORMATTING--





	promise me you’ll never leave my side.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritTamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/gifts).



> this is for an au!! so if it doesnt make sense dont worry, i just thought this lil snippet was cute

He came down from the bedroom, frantic and desperate to find him. He needed to prove himself wrong. He didn’t leave. No, he couldn’t have. He said that he wouldn’t leave, why would he? 

 

In his rush, he does eventually find him, chilling out on one of the couches in the living area. His mind begins to breathe, but the aftershocks of it all are still there, leftover panic and thoughts like  _ ‘He’ll leave when you least expect it’ _ like lightning through his brain. He barely notices Parvis look up from his communicator, and question him, “Strifey? I thought you were napping, why are you just standing in the doorway?” 

 

“I—“ He takes a breath as his muscles tense up. “I had a..” He feels stupid for bringing this up again, and he feels hot tears streak down his face faster than he can stop them, “I-I was fucking stupid, and thought you left..” 

 

It’s almost immediate, how Parvis has leapt off the couch and has acquired him in his arms. Strife is thankful for the sudden warmth, but it’s making it hard for him to not start sobbing into his t-shirt, like he has earlier that week, time and time again. Emotions suck, he concludes, “I’m an idiot, I—“ 

 

“Hold on, Will.” Strife can feel them moving to the wall besides them, and then next to the ground, where Strife is still being held, and he has easier access to bury his head into Parv’s neck, “I can tell, this.. this is something you’ve had to deal with. I will  _ never  _ hesitate to remind you that I’m not leaving, okay? I love you  _ so much,  _ Will. Believe me when I say if I’m seriously leaving, there’s something wrong with me, okay?” 

 

Strife can’t help but cuddle more into the boy, his trembling slowly stopping, but his crying not stopping, and if anything, getting harder. “Tha-Thank you, Alex.. I love you..” 

 

Parvis gently runs a hand through Strife’s hair, softly sighing as he physically comforts him. and for the first time in maybe a few years, Strife feels like he knows what love feels like again. 


End file.
